


Whistle

by Herbstguru



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: First Meeting, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, alternative universe, changkyun is shy, kihyun isn’t as cool and chill as he thinks he is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 17:53:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17228591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herbstguru/pseuds/Herbstguru
Summary: Everyday on his way to work someone would whistle after Kihyun but that totally wouldn’t bother him, of course.Changkyun is shy, gay and whipped and totally didn’t expect a reaction like this from that cute boy.





	Whistle

Everyday Kihyun crosses the big street in his town to get to his part-time job in the small bakery near the university to afford his photography studies.

And everyday he would hear a whistle behind him and from time to time he would turn around to the bus stop and see a boy sitting there, alone, pretending that he hadn't whistled.

But Kihyun was a smart and calm boy and he knew how to deal with douchebags and people who were getting on his nerves.

But that boy was something else.

He never shouted something insulting or mocking towards Kihyun, never catcalled him. 

He just whistled when Kihyun crossed the street and then when the latter turned around he was just a stupid and shy mess in the distance.

And that drove Kihyun mad.

What did he want from him?

He was annoying and made Kihyun curious and the actually not-so calmed boy hated that.

Why would he care about such an asshole? He never cared about anyone except for his friend Minhyuk. And maybe his boss, the owner of the bakery, Jihyo, but he'd be stupid to not care about her cause that women could cause him big trouble and Kihyun could get fired.

And he really needed and loved that job.

But back to the annoying boy.

Kihyun was again on his way to his job and when he arrived at the crossroad his knuckles clenched. He put on his best uninterested bitchface and crossed the damn street.

And there it was again. That stupid whistle. A whistle you whistle at someone you find hot or whatever. And Kihyun turned around.

There he was again, like every day.

Sitting in the stupid bus stop, obviously looking in any direction except from Kihyun's and pretending to not know anything.

If he would just say what he wanted.

But no, nothing.

And this time Kihyun had enough.

He crossed the street again, heading straight towards the bus stop.

He stopped directly in front of the boy and shouted:

"What the actual fuck do you want from me, huh?! Stupidly whistling after me every freaking day and then pretending that you haven't done anything! Fucking just tell me what you want, insult me, mock me, catcall me, whatever! But don't just sit there like a shy goose that screamed at the wrong goose-mother! I'm sick of it you know, fucking make a move already!"

The boy stared at him in shock and looked like a little baby kitten that had been screamed at but just wanted to be cuddled.

Now that Kihyun was so close to the boy he noticed how cute he actually was.

"S-sorry", the boy managed to say and it looked like he was close to crying.

Only then Kihyun noticed, what a fury he had been and his furious gaze softened.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scream at you like that...", he mumbled and his tense body relaxed a bit.

The poor boy still looked like he expected Kihyun to hit him any second but relaxed a bit, too.

Kihyun sat down next to him and folded his hands in his lap, chewing on his lip.

"Since weeks your always whistling after me and always pretend as if it hadn't been you if I turn around. I just want to know what you want from me", he began.

The [cute] boy swallowed thickly and cleared his throat before he raised his voice.

"I-I find you really c-cute, you know and you're really pretty y-you know, I'm just very s-shy so yeah...s-sorry for bothering you...", he stuttered and looked down like a scolded puppy.

Adorable.

"You...you think I'm cute? And pretty?!"

He nodded.

Kihyun was perplexed.

"But then why are you so shy, just speak to me or anything, I won't bite you."

"You've looked like something like..."

Kihyun opened his mouth to say something but closed it again.

He was right.

He had always looked at him like he'd murder him and now Kihyun had just screamed at him out of nowhere like a monster.

"I'm sorry. I'm just used to people mocking me so I'm always in a very...defensive mood, you know. I didn't mean to scare you, sorry."

"It's okay..."

Both sat there in an awkward silence until Kihyun raised his voice again.

"So...you like me?"

The boy twitched and began to blush uncontrollably.

"W-what I mean y-yeah, sure, you're cute a-and very beautiful I might l-like you...", he stuttered nervously.

\- Cute - , Kihyun thought.

While they had been talking the bus had arrived and they were ripped out of their bubble from the noise of the vehicle driving away.

"Oh fuck", the boy said.

"I'm sorry...", Kihyun apologised, "but...since you missed your bus anyways...wanna go on a date?"

"What?!"

"Uhh you said you like me and I think you're quite cute, too so do you want to go on a date? With me?", Kihyun suggested with a crooked smile.

The boy stared with wide eyes at him but then began to grin brightly.

"Sure!"

"We could grab a coffee and go to the park if you want to, for example."

"Sounds amazing."

"I'm Kihyun, by the way", "I'm Changkyun", they said while getting up and heading towards the nearest coffee shop.

Kihyun didn't go to work that day and Jihyo was close to firing him but he managed to convince her otherwise with a big flower bouquet, a little self-baked cake and a big apologising smile.

 

And from that day on Kihyun would always wait in the bakery until a certain young university student would enter and order a hot chocolate with a croissant and they would sit at one of the tables and talk and giggle together until Jihyo would come and put a rocket under Kihyun and order him loudly back behind the counter.

And on days off Kihyun would bring Changkyun a croissant and wait with him until his bus arrived and then sit there in the bus stop, thinking about the time when someone would whistle after him and how mad it drove Kihyun and if he would still be hearing it if he wouldn't have such a fiery personality.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this and if please leave kudos and a comment^^


End file.
